


James Sirius  potter's cousins

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	James Sirius  potter's cousins

I awoke to shouts echoing throughout the house. It was mum and dad. I heard what was being said they where arguing about me again I couldn't listen not again. I pulled some basic clothes on , grabbed my wand and ran into dads study. Putting my hand in to the floo powder jar I yanked a Handfull out and briskly walked towards the fire place and muttered 'the burrow'. The kitchen was empty I dodged around the table heading for the living room door I heard a cry a young girls cry. Peering my head through the door i saw, to my horror, Dominique and uncle Bill and auntie fleur sat on one of the battered sofas with gran and grampa on the one facing the door with victore, teddy and remus on the last remaining seating. "So let me get this straight you lied to james about the miscarriage so he wouldnt hate you." Teddy spoke in a rough uneven tone. "Well your plan has already fucking back fired" I shouted entering the room "Jamie listen let her explain .." started my gran " NO WHY SHOULD I SHE LIED TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT... I .. I .. Just..."I never finished as teddy and grampa both grabbed an arm and dragged me out into the gardens. "James you need to calm down your only making it worse"granpa said in his clear voice "James do you want mum?" Muttered teddy "no just fuck off both of you" I responded in a violent tone. "Granpa as much as we BOTH love you we need a brother to brother chat" rounded off teddy. Grandpa nodded and shuffled back towards the burrow "James what the hell?"

26th January 2021

I sighed, me and Dom where in the room of requirement sharing a cigarette. We where laid on a Gryffindor themed bed with a bottle of firewiskey and a flask of rum. Suddenly she rolled on top of me and started snogging my face off, me being the 15 year old boy that I am kissed back and we didn't stop there in the space of 5 minutes clothes where scattered on the floor, her DD pale white boobs where swinging infrount of me , my length being swallowed up by her body more and more with every thrust coming from her hips I was close to the end , I closed my eyes in anticipation for the pressure to explode into her and to hear her moans as we came together. Quite frankly I'm pissed that I didn't get my wish as I passed out.


End file.
